The unexpected one
by Seth.Smelser
Summary: This was just a lose idea so this is just a experiment


**I've been juggling this idea around in my head for a while and well thi sis what it turned into.**

**Part 1 **

I knew it was only a matter of time before they caught me.

The animatronics that wanted to stuff me in a suite or the ones that would kill me.

Believe it or not I rather face death. I'll tell you where it all began. I first started here as a day time mechanic who just left collage with a masters degree in engineering in many categories anything from robots to nuclear fission, even environmental. For me scholarships and grants paved my way through until my last year which I was forced to get a loan.

So once I got out I started to look for work this was the only thing I could find that gave me a descent wage.

Later I found out my best friend Jeremy was working as a night shift guard.

I was glade for him he wasn't getting as paid as much as I did. I spent most my first week as the guy who changed the light bulbs when one goes out.

Until the one in the room the mangle was in went out. At first I originally thought that it would be a normal routeing, until I saw her mangled tour to shreds just a mest up pile of metal it appeared to be until I was starting to change the bulb. I then heard the police scanner inside the bot say 10,1.

I already owned a police scanner so I knew the codes for them very well. 10,1 meant bad reception. I then turned to see the mangle the scary part was it was now at the bottom of the ladder staring at me with a look that was saying: What the hell are you doing to my light.

And that's when the kids came into the room a few kids were rocking the ladder I was on back and forth trying to make me fall they almost succeeded in doing that but they didn't even realize that I had training for what do if something like that happened the instant it went past the point of no return I was forced to jump. I jumped clean from the ladder to the wall My feet made contact with the wall and I had done back flip with a quick push from the wall.

I landed perfectly fine on the table in the room.

The ladder on the other hand did not it landed on a kid pinning his leg underneath. I quickly rushed over to the kid stuck under the ladder.

When I was lifting the ladder off the kids leg.

Then I yelled at him for rocking the ladder he could have gotten me seriously hurt.

I then saw the animatronic being beaten up and torn apart limb from limb it looked at me in distress like it wanted me to help it some how but how.

I felt kinda bad when I left that room with the ladder. But I did whisper that I'll be back when I can, I don't even know if that robot heard me or wanted to kill me actually.

I thought about staying past my work hours maybe even make Jeremy think he's being attacked by an animotronic I've been working on clearing out all of the cross beams and animatronic equipment from one of the costume on the back.

The costume was a blue cat they never had bought animotronic for it it was basically a emergency back up costume. in-case one of the other became badly damaged.

Later that day I ran into the boss and to clear things up he first started the company he had Freddy was the first animotronic he own so I kinda figures that he name it after himself.

"Hey boss are you aware I've study robotics in collage I could fix mangle and I won't ask for a dime for it." He was so enthusiastic about that idea.

"That is perfect the last maintenance guy quit because of mangle thought he was a criminal and tried to attack him."

"What?" I said in alot of shock. "Its true I think mainly because he did it at night time" trying to calm me down.

I then told him about my idea of using the spare blue cat costume too fool mangle while I repaired her.

"That is one of the most ingenious ideas I ever heard but wait you have been removing animotronic equipment out that suite." he then just realized.

I explained to him that it was completely necessary in-order for survival against the other animotronics.

"Oh then if you put those things back into the costume once your done I'll be fine." he had said to me.

He then helped me into the costume and I just had to wait till midnight I had the parts to fix her to the point the kids can't tear her apart.

Well once I was inside the costume I went to the bathroom to look in mirror I looked very convincing as a animatronic, I think I even fooled myself for a second "Well I don't think they can tell that I'm not a animatronic in this "

My boss agreed with me on that point.

I kinda then had an idea pop in my brain. I was going to scare Jeremy when he started his shift.

But interrupted my train of thought "Also if Jeremy sees you and flashes his flash light at you please back off I don't need him to have a heart attack."

At first I thought darn it but I just smiled and nodded in agreement to his request.

I was still going to scare him any way because I wanted to give him a surprise he might hate me for a while after words.

But it would be worth it so I just had to wait. I put my watch on the outside of the costume so I could keep track of the time.

I set a alarm for 5 minutes before midnight. offered to let me wait in his office for until midnight I'm guessing he did that because he didn't want this costume ripped.

"Well you should be getting some sleep George your going to need it for tonight" he said to me.

But I was feeling a bit tired so I decided to lean against the wall and close my eyes with in 20 minutes or so I and I was fast asleep...


End file.
